Convert $\dfrac{131}{28}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $131 \div 28 = {4}\ \text{ R } {19}$ So the improper fraction has $4$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${4} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{112}{28}}$ This quotient $4$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $19$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{19}}{28}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${4}\ {\dfrac{19}{28}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{112}{28}} + {\dfrac{19}{28}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{131}{28}$.